


Where To?

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is a lonely cab driver trying to piece his life back together after losing his brother in the car accident that ended his promising football career.  He meets a high-priced escort, Nasir, one night and fate keeps bringing them together, much to Agron's chagrin.  Is this is the start of something meaningful?  Can Agron move past Nasir's choice of employment? What does the future have in store for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

If there was anything good to be said for this miserable existence, and there was a lot to be said to which Agron was only happy to express, it was that there was a lot of downtime.  Agron ponders this fact when he puts in one of his Anthrax  CD’s, sets the player, and relaxes at the curbside. He ignores most of the other drivers normally.  His only real friend, more of a mentor really, is Lucius.  Lucius has been driving cabs for over twenty years in the heart of Manhattan.  

Agron rents his cab, which is no real way to make it rich, but it can be good money if you are willing to work eighteen-hour days and put up with a lot of bullshit, in between long stretches of waiting for a fare to show up during slow times.  Agron’s bullshit tolerance level has never been that high, but as most rides last less than twenty minutes and if there is a chance at a decent tip, he can fake it.  In the beginning, he had been surly and quiet, but Lucius set him straight. This business is all about customer service.  Agron tries to remember Lucius’ words of advice as he is dropping off the Howell's for their evening on the town.  

Normally, he would go back to his crappy one bedroom in Chinatown, and get some sleep before waking up at three in the morning to be back out in front of the hotels for the early-morning jet runs, which is always a lucrative, but he is wired. Lucius had forced a late night coffee on him after their usual stop at the local diner.  He had heard it through the grapevine (Pietros in dispatch had a crush on him and was very, very talkative) that the Waldorf was holding a smaller but well-heeled business conference, lawyers or something.  Men with money who would want to go out to late night steak houses or strip joints and who would tip in excess of the actual fare once they were drunk enough.   Agron knew all the doormen at the clubs by name and the best places to pick up a decent hooker (guys or girls), so he expected to make some cash if he got over there fast enough, before the night was too late and everyone had already gone. 

He times it just right and pulled up to the front almost immediately.  They were running through cabs as fast as they could fill them.  He is seconds behind a van and watches a large crowd stumble out of the lobby, obviously having just stumbled out of the bar. The women were too skinny and too flawless in that way only girl-lawyers can be, and the men all looked the same.  Agron watches them with a boredom born from experience, because after a while all the passengers blur together.

He looks away, and finds himself caught.  A solidly built, smaller man with long dark hair and dark penetrating eyes is watching him and not even trying to hide it.  His expression is closed off, almost thoughtful.  Agron glares at him on principle.  Their staring match breaks off when another man walks up next to the dark-haired man. The new guy is clearly part of the lawyer crowd. However, the younger man is more exotic.  He wears a simple casual blazer and dress slacks with a light V-neck underneath.  Agron tries not to stare again as the doorman waves him up to the entrance and opens the door for the two men.  When they get in the cab, Agron manages a solid checkout of the younger man.  He is on a level of pretty that did not usually walk into Agron’s cab.  Both men are friendly and act like business associates planning on getting naughty.  Agron wonders if they are will go upscale or will try slumming it.  He hopes that is not slumming it.  Some areas are dangerous no matter how well the drug dealers know you.

“Where to,” Agron asks.  

The lawyer guy looks up as if surprised that Agron can speak.  “The Ritz, please, and don't take the long way,” he says crisply. 

“Yes, sir!”  Agron snaps and flips the meter on.  He slams his foot on the pedal and the car lurches into the flow of traffic.  He is going to lose his tip but The Ritz is at least a thirty-dollar fare; he can afford to be an ass. 

From the back, the lawyer snorts, “Don’t think I won’t remember that.”

The younger man put his hand on the guy’s thigh and sighs, “Ashur, we’re going to the hotel.  Please try to keep the peace.”  His voice is smooth and low, and while it did not seem to have any effect on Batiatus, Agron can see how this guy picks up the expensive dates at the bar.  

“I am,” Ashur replies petulantly.

“Of course,” the younger man responds soothingly. 

There are some murmurs of a conversation from the back, and Agron steals a glance in the mirror, just to spite Ashur, who is obviously the one with the money. He is lounging in the seat with his head tipped back.  The younger man sits next to him with his hand on his thigh while he looks out his window, talking to Ashur. They are not exactly being subtle, even if they are not making out like a pair of twinks during Gay Pride.  Agron gets a show occasionally, but his life is nothing like the _Taxicab Confessions_ everyone always jokes with him about, and for once, he is happy about that.  Agron does not even want to think about the young guy doing “things” to or with this Ashur guy.  However, Agron’s imagination gets away from him in rather vivid detail, such as it might have played out if he had picked up the younger guy alone, which he reminds himself will NEVER happen since he was, after all, a hooker.  He shifts a bit to let up on the pressure against his jeans.  He looks up at the backseat again in the mirror and the younger man is staring straight back at him.  Agron shifts again in his seat and decides to just keep his eyes on the road.

Ashur is not much for car action, apparently, because the backseat stayed mostly quiet.  When they pulled up to the Ritz-Carlton, he paid the fare, and surprisingly, did not include a tip.  Agron takes that is a sign and rolls up the window to head home.  There is a knock on the glass and the dark hair man patiently waits for Agron to roll down his window again.  “Could you wait for me, please?  I won’t be long,” he asks politely.  

“Yeah, sure,” Agron snorts and the guy just stares at him blankly.  “Never mind, go do what you gotta do, but remember, meter’s runnin’,” Agron says starting the meter again, and he drives forward to park behind another cab that is already there.  He settles down to wait trying not to think about the guy he is waiting for. Agron is sure the guy is a professional, maybe even a specialist, like a Dominus, or something.   

~*~ 

Thirty minutes later the guy comes back outside and looks for him.  The doorman whistles for Agron.  The young man slides into the back seat, “Thank you for waiting.”

"No problem," Agron sneers in sarcastically cheerful. "Where to?” Agron grouses.    
“Upper West Side, 108th Street,” he replies offhandedly.  

Agron knew the area, and it was going to be a forty-dollar trip no matter which way he went, “You got a preference on a route?” he asks.

“Whichever you think is best?” the guy answers softly.  

Agron pulls out into oncoming traffic and heads towards the West Side.  “So, I know most of the independents that work the area, but I don’t know you.  Who do you work for?”

He did not even blink before answering, “Far East Fantasies.”

“Of course you do,” Agron rolls his eyes. He has not heard of them, but an escort service is a hit or miss industry.  “Let me guess...your services are just fantastic." 

The man gave a subtle smile so small Agron almost missed it, “I suppose so.” Agron snorts.  “My name is Nasir,” he offers.

“Agron,” he replies tersely on instinct. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Agron. I’m sorry about Ashur, he can be…difficult at the best of times,” Nasir tries to explain.

“Yeah, lawyers are an uptight bunch aren’t they,” Agron grumbles vaguely.  Nasir nods and looks out the window.  “He’s a regular for you?”  Agron asks.  There is no answer from the backseat, so Agron yawns to show his own disinterest and turns the stereo on.  He usually does not play music with customers in the car, because people can get weird about it. 

“Beautiful people,” Nasir comments from the back with his same calm, smooth voice noting the people on the sidewalks as they drove by like he was looking at a piece art on a wall.

“Yeah, and they’re all out for a good time," Agron smirks.  

He watches the man glance back and forth between the passing scenery and Agron.  His expression is thoughtful when he asks easily, “Are you out for a good time?”

Agron hits the brakes too hard at the stoplight in front of them. “What the hell? Are you propositioning me?  Look, even if I was interested, which I am _NOT_ , I can’t afford you.  I'll have you home in five minutes,” he barks.  The silence should have been heavier, but mostly it was on Agron’s side.  Nasir acts nonplus and watches him drive.  “Okay, here,” Agron snaps slamming on the brakes in front of the address given, which is an older brownstone walkup.   

“Have you had dinner?” Nasir asks politely pulling the cash out of his wallet. 

“What is with you? I told you.  I'm not interested.  I’m on duty, you’re a customer, now just pay me and go on about your business,” Agron snaps angrily.  

“I have chocolate cake,” Nasir insists leaning forward and giving him the most intensely sincere looks Agron has ever seen.  

Agron tries not to react to the idea of cake for dinner, which actually sounds pretty damn good.  "No," he snaps.  

Nasir tilts his head slightly and watches Agron stating, “I saw you watching us in the mirror.” 

“Just wanted to make sure you kept your clothes on in my cab.  Ya’ know what? Fuck this!  I don’t have to explain myself to a whore.  Get outta my cab!” Nasir regards him quietly with those large, dark eyes and frowns slightly before he slips out of the car before Agron speeds off into oncoming traffic.  

Agron plays the stereo at top volume with the windows down.  He does not want to admit to himself that if he had not known the other guy was a prostitute, he would probably be sucking his cock right now.  It had been way too long since he had gotten laid.  

It was not that Agron did not get offers. He got them almost every night, usually on a pickup from either hotel heading to a bar or vice-versa.  Men, women, boys, and girls, they all thought that hitting on the cab driver was some how exciting. His first year, he took up with a few of them.  Lucius had just laughed at him saying, blowjobs don’t pay the rent.   About the third time someone offered sexual favors to cover their fare, he started turning them down completely.  From that point on, Agron was celibate inside the cab. He will still go out drinking and clubbing sometimes and he scores when he wants to, but never in the cab.  The only problem was, he was always in the cab, nearly 20 hours a day, every day.  He practically slept in the cab.  With the way things were going, he was going to end up an old and die in his cab. 

He finally got back to his apartment and set his alarm clock for about five hours. That was early enough get some rest and still be able to profit from any late morning jet runs, if he was lucky.  His usual routine was a sandwich, a shower, and bed, but he was thrown by the late double-run out of the Waldorf; not to mention, the strange hooker who asked him on a date.  At least he thought it was. It had been a long time since anyone asked him out to dinner.  

Agron is standing over the sink, mid-shave, staring at himself thinking about it. He is not really sure if anyone had ever asked him out to dinner before.  Usually, it was the other way around.  Girls liked guys to make the first move.  Agron’s version of picking up a guy consisted grabbing the ass of whomever struck his fancy.  “Dating” for him had always been about sex and that was the end of it.

Most of his life had been spent taking care of his brother, Duro.  First when their mother died; they were still little then, and then later when their father just did not come home one night.  Agron worked at their uncle’s gas station when he got off from school, and then he would came home to fix dinner and help Duro do his homework.  Later, he took a job bartending and would get home in time to fix Duro a bag lunch for school before seeing him off.  That was when he would try to grab a couple of hours sleep before heading to his afternoon classes at the university.  

Agron forces himself to finish up and get to bed, but his mind keeps wandering. He thinks about being invited to dinner, about letting someone else drive for once, of lounging in someone’s bed until morning without worrying about missing a lucrative jet run, of lying back and letting dark eyes roam over him and take him.  He sighs in frustration and frowns down at his cock.  He did not want to be fantasizing about some hooker with exotic dark looks and a weird name while he got himself off, but that did not work out to well for him.  His imagination runs images of Nasir between his knees taking Agron’s cock into his mouth and swallowing him down. Agron arches up off the mattress, stroking himself in tight, fast strokes, using his other hand to rub his knuckle against that sensitive spot below his balls.  His legs are splayed open like the hooker he is fantasizing about.  He is groaning loudly as he pushes into soft skin, hips pumping into his hand.  He thinks about the hooker; his eyes snap open and he is angry and frustrated when he comes hard with his feet flat on the mattress, and his hips and back arched in surrender.  He does not want to care about anyone, has not cared about anyone since the car accident that took his brother and his promising football career.  So, why did that prostitute stir things in him? Feelings that he had no business having.   He fell asleep exhausted and restless, dreaming of dark eyes and soft smiles.   

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasir's client, in my mind, is actually Castus, even though he is not named.

~*~ 

Agron keeps to the tourist sites on purpose.  He prefers the constant turnover of passengers to having regulars. Lucius often adopts a family for the time they are in town.  He fills his schedule with guaranteed fares and jet runs, so normally he is not waiting for a fare. Sometimes, on a slow week, Lucius has some extra time and he and Agron find themselves leaning against the hood of Agron’s car outside the theater district. There are about twenty cabs because they were waiting for the evening plays to let out and no one is needing a pickup anywhere else. Agron leans with his arms folded, hip on the fender, as Lucius talks about the weather forecast for the next day, which is for rain and that means more work for everybody. “So get up early, get a couple of jet runs, and then work the downtown.  The rain will drive people into the cabs and…”

“I know, I know all of this already. I’ve been doing this for eight years, remember,” Agron grumbles.  

“Full time? No I didn’t think so.  Don't give me any lip. You've only been full time for what?  A year?  Since…” Agron glares harshly at Lucius who waves him off before he starts complaining about inconsiderate assholes who do not listen to their mentors who have more experience in this business.  

Agron blinks and stands up. Down at the front of the line, about six or seven cabs ahead of him, a familiar head of sleek, black hair is walking up to Ahmed’s cab. Agron bites his tongue from calling out.  If he did, he would get mobbed by the drivers ahead of him for soliciting a ride out of turn.  Nasir must have seen him move, because he stops and looks down the sidewalk.  He waves Ahmed aside and turns to walk towards Agron.  Of course, this is when Agron sees the john.  
He is dark and muscled.  This guy with Nasir is nothing like the lawyer from the Waldorf. Agron gives a short nod to Lucius, who watches what has been happening and is already shuffling away to his van with a tip of his brow before Agron can think of pawning Nasir off on him. As Nasir and his john get closer, Agron was really regretting this whole situation before it even starts.  “Hello again,” Agron says opening the back door automatically.

“Hello,” Nasir says with a soft smile.  Agron feels obligated to snarl back at him but he swallows it as the john pushes past him to get in first.  He looks like he just stepped off the runway in Milan.  He gives Agron a suave smile.   _Asshole_ , Agron thinks to himself as he gets in the cab rolling his eyes with a sigh.  He leaves Nasir to get in and close the door by himself.

“Where to boys?” Agron quips.

“Tandem,” The john leers lasciviously at Nasir.

Agron glances over to Nasir, who sit stoically staring straight not acknowledging either man.  Tandem was one of the area “bath houses” with group and private sex lounges, hardly the type of venue a high-class hooker would volunteer for. Agron reminded himself that what Nasir did was Nasir’s business.  This was a business transaction; a fifty-dollar fare plus tip.  Besides, he barely even knows the guy, so why does he even care?

As they pull into traffic, the john leans forward and flaps a hundred-dollar bill in Agron’s face. Agron glances again at Nasir in the rearview mirror, but his expression has turned even more blank as he looks out the side window. Agron grabs the cash, turns on the stereo, and adjusts the volume.  “Do it,” the john mutters just loud enough for Agron to hear him, and he braces himself for the worst.  He is hoping, if he is lucky, for it just to be a blowjob. He hears rustling in the back as Nasir shifts over into the middle of the seat. Agron tries to focus on traffic, but his eyes keep flicking to the rearview mirror, which was now taken up with Nasir’s face. He is unbuttoning his pants and Agron catches on about the same time Nasir starts. The john likes to watch.  He paid Nasir to jerk off in Agron’s cab with Agron watching.  Agron clenches his jaw tries to look straight ahead.

He tries, he really does but it is impossible to miss the breathy moans underlying the music playing throughout the cab.  Agron can see Nasir rolling his hips, running his hand up and down over his cock out of the corner of his eye.  “Yeah, Jesus, you’re beautiful. Gonna fuck you so hard.  Oh, yeah…fuck yeah, do it baby,” the john murmurs.  Agron furiously ignores what is going on in the back of his cab and presses the pedal down to pick up speed.

The next twenty minutes are pure torture.  Nasir draws it out.  He works himself up into a pounding frenzy, backs off grunting in frustration.  His head tips back exposing his throat and the sweat that was starting to run down his caramel-colored skin. The john is whispering the whole time as Nasir performs for him.  Agron hates the world and everyone in it, especially the high-priced whore that is writhing shameless in his backseat.  Agron’s cab reeks of sex and he is rock hard.  A hundred-dollar bill is not worth it.

As they get closer to Tandem, Agron glances just in time to see Nasir staring at the ceiling.  His mouth is open, and there is a look of pure wonder on his face as his body shudders in climax.  Agron barely keeps the car on the road.  The rest of the three-block trip is a total loss to Agron.  Nothing registered until they made it to the front of the bathhouse and a “Twink” doorman swished over to open the door for Nasir. The john throws three twenties at Agron for the trip, which he grabs blindly.

Agron shifts the car into drive when he hears a tapping at the passenger window. He rolls down the window so Nasir can lean in and ask, “Will you wait for me? I shouldn’t be more than…”

“Fuck no!” Agron growls gunning so hard Nasir steps back in surprise, as Agron burns rubber out into traffic.   

~*~ 

“What?” Agron snarls into the hand-held microphone.

“You heard me,” Pietros whines, “Special request. Cab 540 to The Peacock Alley.”

“Right. Got it. Cab 540 out,” Agron says and pulls out into traffic driving up to The Waldorf.  He pulls in and smiles at the doorman, who nods when he read the cab number and disappears inside to get the fare. Agron taps the steering wheel happily, hoping that he is getting some high rollers going out for a night on the town.  If they go to a strip club they will probably just hire Agron for the night, and that would be an easy two hundred dollars, or more, in pocket for sitting around in a parking lot listening to the stereo for a few hours.

He groans when Nasir walks out. “What’s tonight’s entertainment? Oh that’s right...that would be you,” Agron growls, as he starts the car and begins to go back up the driveway. The restaurant entrance was around the back of the hotel, so it was long drive just to get to the street out front.

“Wait,” Nasir cries from the backseat.  

Agron hits the brakes and snaps, “You want another cab?”

“No,” Nasir snaps back, “I want to sit upfront.”

Agron snorts but nods. It is an unusual request, but there is no security reason not to let him sit in the passenger seat. Nasir gets out, moves to the front, and settles in.  Agron starts the car again, “So...home?”

“Yes, please. It has been a long day,” Nasir sighs looking out the windshield, glowering.  Agron just nods. It had been a very long day, and this was going to be the fifty-dollar fare that ended it, which seems to be the theme whenever Nasir shows up, Agron muses.

They drive quietly along in peace for a while until Nasir shifts and turns slightly to face Agron.  “My boss just fired me,” he says quietly.

Agron raises his eyebrows, ignoring the flood of relief that floods through him for no reason whatsoever. “I didn’t think hookers could get fired.”

“We can,” Nasir nods tiredly. “He found out about our trip to Tandem.  One of his boy toys saw me there,” he explains.  

Agron shrugs, not understanding why he was continuing the conversation as he really did not care. “You were on the clock, right? So what’s the problem?”

“We were supposed to go to the Hyatt,” Nasir continues to explain.  

“But if the john asks…,” Agron says in confusion.

“My boss demands strict adherence to the previously agreed upon arrangements our clients make. It is for our own safety, so that he knows where we are at all time,” Nasir says, his voice is wooden, and Agron can tell that Nasir did not buy the excuse, nor did he agree with his termination.

“I totally don’t get you dude,” Agron replies.

“Mostly because you keep turning me down,” Nasir snaps in response.  

Agron blinks. “Hey! That was not what I meant! And it was just that one time,” he defends.  

“So if I asked again, would you accept?” Nasir asks his expression is still annoyed, Agron was sure he might have heard a tinge of humor in the younger man’s voice.

“Not sayin’,” Agron mumbles.  

Nasir nods with a little smirk, “Would you join me for dinner then?”

“Didn’t you just finish dinner?” Agron asks.  

“I was fired before the appetizers arrived,” Nasir snarls, and Agron shrinks back a little at the venom in the former prostitute’s tone.

“Nice. Okay, sure,” Agron frowns, wondering when his mouth disengaged itself from his brain.  Well he was into it now, so Agron heads to a diner that is close to his home that he frequents.  Nasir says nothing.  He just sits his hands resting on the table.  “The ride ends here,” Agron clarifies, “This is just dinner ... okay?”  

Nasir raises his eyebrows but nods in agreement, “Then how will I get home?”

Agron smiles displaying a true smile encased in dimples, “You could always call a cab.” 

~*~ 

The diner is one of the really old ones that had been running in the same location for almost 40 years, and the interior décor had not much changed over the course of time. The kitchen faces the front door with a pass-through for the food, and the cooks all gave Agron a wave when they walk in. After they were seated, Nasir studies the menu. Agron orders his usual, and Nasir ends up asking for exactly what Agron ordered.

“So your boss…,” Agron prompts.

“Ashur,” Nasir says.  

“Your boss, Ashur...wait, the asshole I picked you up with at the Waldorf? He wasn’t a customer?” Agron leans forward as Nasir nods.

“No. We were concluding some business arrangements with the owner of the hotel. I was… the incentive,” Nasir explains cautiously while staring blankly at Agron.

“You weren’t working the clientele?” Agron asks in confusion.

“Hardly,” Nasir blinks back with a confused look on his face.  “Ashur was making arrangements to have a suite on standby for one of our more illustrious clients. The more high-profile hotels are not as discreet as you may think. They don’t have much to lose. So our arrangements were made.”

“And you were the incentive for the owner to sign the deal,” Agron surmises with a frown.

“Yes,” Nasir looks off to a point past the right of Agron’s shoulder.  “It is my job.”

“So what did you do?” Agron snaps and glares, unreasonable anger surging through his system.  
Nasir shrugs nonchalantly, “Nothing too different from what I did the other night in the backseat of your taxi. It seems to be a specialty of mine,” he clarifies.  Agron squirms and distracts himself by waving for the waitress for another cup of coffee.  She fills his cup and returns in a few minutes with another around for their table. He finally looked over to see Nasir studying him before he asks, “You enjoyed it.”

Agron hisses and leans over the table, whispering. “Everyone likes porn, okay? Don’t judge a guy for that.”

Nasir looks surprised, “I wasn’t.”

“Good,” Agron snaps figuring that closed the matter, but Nasir was staring at his water glass as if it was the most fascinating item in the world.  “What, you want me to tell you I didn’t get turned on by it?” Agron growls.  

Nasir blinks before he focuses on Agron again, “No, I prefer honesty. But I…it’s not important.”

“I get it.  It’s your job.  It’s what you do,” Agron mutters angrily crossing his arms. “I don’t…I don’t pay for hookers, and I definitely don’t date them. Sorry but I’m having a hard time adjusting to...this...,” he mumbles waving his hand aimlessly in irritated defeat.  

“We’re dating?” Nasir asks incredulously.

“Well what do you call it? Two guys hangin’ out over a burger?” Agron growls.  

“I guess I would call it a date,” He nods firmly, and Agron wonders if Nasir even considered if it was a question or not.  

“You…are really...weird,” Agron mumbles grumpily.

“Yes, I’ve been told so before,” Nasir agrees.  “Ashur believes it to be part of my ‘exotic’ appeal.”

“He did,” Agron corrects.  

Nasir’s raises his chin stubbornly and narrows his eyes, “Yes...he did.”

“But he just fired you,” Agron reminds Nasir.

“Could we please talk about something else?” Nasir complains as he stares out the window petulantly.  

“No, we may not,” Agron growls.  “Look, you’re not the normal run of the mill hooker. I get that.  You’re a high-end escort, even if you don’t act like it. You asked me to dinner after you specifically requested me to pick you up, so spill.”

Nasir stares at Agron, considering Agron’s comments. Then he slumps down in his seat in defeat.  His face is a blank canvas and even his hands fall limply to his side.  “My father threw me out when I was sixteen.”

Agron blinks and asks, “What?  Why?”

Nasir’s mask slips into that of a lost, little boy.  “He found me making out with one of my friends on the couch when he came home early from work.”

“Your father kicked you out because you’re gay and the only job you could find was high-class hooker?” Agron tries to keep his voice down, but judging by the looks he is getting from the few customers in the diner, he is not very successful.  

Nasir sighs heavily and looks up, “I was raised in a very, strict religious family. My father was the Shaikh for our place of worship.”  Agron blinks in confusion at the young man.  “A... um, priest...for lack of a better word, though we believe all Muslims are preachers of the word of Allah.  That, however, is a discussion for another time,” Nasir squirms nervously in his seat and looks around the partially full diner.  “My...my beliefs do not upset you do they?  I-I mean considering...”

Agron swallows and blushes slightly, “Everyone should be allowed to believe as they choose in my book.”  They sit quietly, each in their own thoughts, “So I guess your dad’s a real hard ass, huh?” Agron asks, treading gently.

Nasir blinks and replies, “I was thrown out with the clothes on my back and the bruises from his beating because I disappointed him.”  He dryly swallows a sip of water.  He does not look at Agron when he explains, “I was in training to succeed him in our temple.”

Agron opens his mouth and closes it again before asking, “Why hooking?”

“Simple.  You don’t need a degree or references,” Nasir quips.  Their food is served, and Nasir picks at his with disinterest.

Agron thinks about what Nasir has said.  He cannot really argue because he was in the same position.  He never finished his degree after the accident where blew out his knee, destroying his promising football career and taking the one person who ever meant anything to him in this whole miserable excuse for a world.  “Same for me,” he blurts out suddenly blushing slightly.  

“Same…?” Nasir asks cautiously.  

“Well, not the _same_ ," his blush darkens, "but, no degrees or references. That's why I drive cab. I don’t really…have...much else. I dropped out of college, and ...," Agron blinks and shakes his head with a shrug before he stuffs his burger into his mouth.

Nasir chews thoughtfully, before swallowing and taking a sip of his drink before he speaks again. “I have many academic skills, but not something that could be transferable to a steady form of employment.”  

Agron stares in amazement. He hates to think of Nasir alone in the world with his only option being spreading his legs to earn a living, “But there had to be another way?”

“I am very good at reading people. I know how to give them what they want most,” Nasir says nibbling on his French fries.  

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Agron grumbles as his stomach turns sour. Nasir frowns and returns to his food. Agron could kick himself.  Yeah, he was eating dinner with a hooker, but he was a really nice guy and who was just trying to…to do what exactly.  Agron was not sure, but he had an idea, maybe.  That would have to mean Agron was interested, which he was not.  He throws down his hamburger in frustration.

“What is wrong with you?” Nasir asks staring at Agron and then at his discarded food.

“Why me? What is this?” Agron demands.  

Nasir stares intensely into Agron’s bright green eyes, “Can’t I have something for myself?”

Agron stares at the man across from him.  Nasir comes from a world a million miles away from his own.  He wonders how desperate Nasir had to be to proposition a cab driver.  Agron leans back against his booth, frowning.    
Nasir seems to take this as some form of questioning.  “Everything was decided for me; my food, my education, my clothing were decided for me.  I was cast aside for wanting something...different.  And, now I see...I see someone I want for myself.”  Nasir continues to stare at Agron causing him to squirm under the heat of those dark, penetrating eyes, “Will I be cast aside again, Agron?”  

Agron blinks several times and tries to placate Nasir, “Fine, fine. I get that. You want your own thing.”

“I don’t think you really get it at all, Agron.  Ashur pays for my apartment, my clothes, my food. I am utterly dependent on the man. It’s not very different from my life before my father cast me out…,” Nasir finishes dejectedly slumping further into his seat.  

“Well that’s it, then, now you’re free to do whatever it is you want,” Agron smiles encouragingly as the conversation takes a positive turn.  

Nasir, however, looks at him in confusion, “What you mean?”

“Didn’t Ashur just fire you?” Agron asks warming to the idea.    

“Yes...yes, he did, but I expect he will be calling tomorrow to hire me back,” Nasir replies sourly.  

“And just like that, you’ll be back blowing guys for money again?” Agron growls.  

Nasir glares harshly at him with a brutal glare, “If what I do for a living offends you so much, you’re more than welcome to leave,” he snaps.  

“I’m not done with my food yet,” Agron grumbles petulantly picking up his hamburger.  He takes a large bite and chews it slowly in defiance. Nasir pretends to ignore him. They sit in silence for the rest of their meal.  Agron wants to invite Nasir home or accept if Nasir invites him back to his place.  He really wants to, but for all of his posturing, Agron feels like Nasir was making this into something...important. Agron does not want important, or meaningful, or life-changing, almost as much as he did not want to say no either. Agron’s internal battle raged on while Nasir continued to pick at his fries and sip his drink.  

When they leave, Nasir stands on the sidewalk and Agron heads towards his cab. “What?” Agron demands when he stops and turns back with his keys in his hand.

“You said this was as far as I go tonight,” Nasir says.  

“And you believed me?” Agron scoffs incredulously.  

Nasir walks towards Agron and steps closer into his personal space scrutinizing him closely, “Yes.”

“Oh. See, I…,” Agron did not get to finish his sentence because Nasir swallows whatever he was going to say when Nasir reaches and wraps surprisingly strong finger around the back of Agron’s neck and pulls him into a heated kiss.  Agron melts into the smaller man’s demanding embrace.  

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does reference the Muslim religion. I am not a Muslim and any references made were purely through Google research. No offence is intended in any way, shape or form.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ 

Agron wakes up alone and pouts.  What good is morning wood if there is no one there to do something about it?  He knows Nasir is still around, as his clothes are still where they landed the night before. Agron is not used to sleeping through the night with someone in bed with him.  He wonders how the hell Nasir had got up and moved out of the bed without Agron knowing it. He can hear movement in the other room so he takes a quick shower. When he finishes, he pads out into the kitchen wrapped in a towel to start a pot of coffee. 

He stops when he sees Nasir standing in his living room staring out the window regarding the hustle and bustle of a new day in Chinatown.  He is wearing the bathrobe that Agron never wears himself.  He looks positively dwarfed by the larger garment.  Agron smirks to himself and walks up to wrap his arms around Nasir’s waist, “Morning,” he murmurs nuzzling the warm flannel aside and placing a kiss on Nasir’s exposed neck. 

“Good morning,” Nasir sighs exposing more of his neck to Agron's ministrations before he turns around and nuzzles himself up under Agron's chin.  His skin is warm and damp still from his morning shower.  He gently thumbs Agron's budding nipple, which elicits a gasp and a tightening of his arms around Nasir.  Nasir gently strokes the puckered scar over his heart.  Neither say anything when Agron stiffens rigidly.  Nasir will found out the tale behind this injury.  It is obviously a very tender subject. 

Nasir turns his attention to Agron's neck and places biting kisses along his Adam's apple and down his neck, chest and further as he kneels in front of Agron tugging off his thin, damp towel.  Agron takes a sharp breath, "Jesus, Nasir. You don’t have to—"

“I want to," he murmurs licking his lips as he watches Agron's cock rise before his eyes.  "Can I?" he asks.

“Do you really think I would turn down a blow job?” Agron snarks breathlessly.

“So … that's a ...,” Nasir teases delicately running a finger from root to tip gently teasing the slit with his nail.

“Yes! Fuck, yes…yes,” Agron babbles as Nasir drops his gaze to Agron’s cock and licks his lips again.  Agron was only half hard, but already big and thick. Nasir leans in and takes the whole length into his mouth, opening his throat.  He can feel Agron swelling and hardening, filling his mouth and pressing against the back of his throat.  He swallows rhythmically; lips, tongue, and throat working in time.  Agron's hips jerk and he curses and moans above him. “Holy fucking Christ, Nasir, more. Please…more,” he continues to babble as his large hands cradle Nasir's skull, not pressing or pushing, just holding.

Nasir takes this as his cue to back off, tonguing and teasing Agron’s cock as he goes, feeling out the sensitive spots and ridges, and enjoying Agron’s disappointed whimper almost as much as he does his moans. When he reaches the tip of Agron’s cock, he circles the head with his tongue, dips into the slit, and then sucks it first gently and then harder as his tongue explores the smooth, salty skin.

“Oh, oh fuck, Nasir, your mouth is— oh God,” Agron's fingers spasm and tighten in their hold.  Nasir can feel his legs tremble.  He brings a hand up to grasp the base of Agron’s cock and swallows him down until his lips met his fist.  He bobs up and down on Agron’s cock once, twice and his hand follows the motion of his lips.  He allows himself to smile around Agron’s cock, lips tight and tongue hard and flat on the underside, licking up against the place where the head meets the shaft with every stroke. Agron gasps and moans.  His fingers tighten and release, petting against Nasir's tangling, ebony locks.  Nasir hums in satisfaction and begins to work earnestly, sucking him in all the way up and down the shaft, using tongue and lips and the occasional careful rasp of teeth to hit every pleasure point.

Agron’s moans would put porn stars to shame.  They are raw and desperate, and yet grateful and needy all at the same time.  Nasir’s cock throbs and his balls ache.  He ignores it reaching up behind Agron’s cock to grasp his balls, massaging, teasing, and gently tugging.  Agron gasps, sighs, and whines his pleas mindlessly to Nasir.  Just a few more strokes and Nasir can feel Agron tensing, his balls tightening. Nasir moans around Agron’s cock as if he is ready to spill.

Nasir controls himself and releases his grip on Agron’s cock, keeping his lips firm around it as he continues sucking. He lets that hand slide up Agron’s body, over his chest and taps two fingers.  Agron bends his head to suck those two fingers.  Nasir hums his pleasure at the wet heat of Agron’s mouth and then pulled his hand away, drawing it down and around to rest on the crease of Agron’s ass making a questioning noise, seeking permission.  "Nasir, yes....oh, God...please Nasir.  I’ll...anything, just please, please, now," Agron demands. 

Nasir presses in with one careful finger and in the same moment bobs all the way to the thatch of hair at Agron’s groin.  His mouth and throat create a perfect, rippling suction as his finger find Agron’s prostate and presses down.  Agron bucks and shudders, his voice rising in a wordless cry as his back arched and his cock spasms. Nasir swallows, drinking every drop, keeping lips and tongue and throat and finger moving as Agron’s body convulsed with pleasure. Agron moans as the aftershocks course through his body.  Nasir enjoys as enjoyed the taste him and the feel of his pleasure.  He listens to Agron’s low, satisfied hum until his voice hitches and Nasir backs away and regretfully releasing Agron’s softening cock to gracefully rising to his feet.

Agron reaches for him and pulls him in to kiss him sloppily.  “You gotta be anywhere? Got any plans?” Agron whispers in between nibbling on Nasir’s ear lobe. Nasir, for his part, had let his hands drop and clasp around Agron’s ass cheeks, palming them gently.

“No. I’m still fired.  However, I find that I…have…other arrangements,” he murmurs extending his neck to Agron's wayward lips. 

Agron nods and maneuvers them backwards, pulling Nasir with him until they landed on his beat up, old couch. “Good, ‘cause I don’t fee like sharing.”

“Mmm,” Nasir murmurs as he nods and grabs Agron’s face, pulling him closer for a long, thorough kiss. Nasir finally breaks it and strokes Agron’s cheek coyly biting his bottom lip before he says, "I want to be inside you.”  Agron gasps and Nasir frowns at his reaction.  “You've never…? But, I thought…,” Nasir babbles blushing lightly. 

“No, no, I have. I mean, yeah, I usually…do it the other way, though. But I’ve…done it that way, before …too,” Agron finishes lamely returning Nasir's blush.   Nasir continues to frown, and Agron has to admit that his answer could have been a bit better.  How do you explain that bottoming is something he only feels comfortable doing with long-term lovers?  Of that, he has had exactly two, which were loosely defined as a “long-term relationship,” meaning it lasted more than a month.  He did have a dildo that he played with sometimes.  For him, being fucked was extremely intense, and he hates giving that much of himself away.  “You really want to?” Agron asks cautiously.

“Not if you would rather not,” Nasir replies ambiguously. 

“That’s not a fucking answer,” Agron snarls. 

Nasir starting kissing his neck to distract and calm Agron, “We don’t need to,” he says quietly. 

“But you want to,” Agron pushes to get an honest answer. 

Nasir stops, his lips are pressed onto Agron’s skin, “Yes, I do.” He starts kissing Agron's neck again, and Agron lets him, lying on his back contemplating.

“I usually don’t,” Agron tries to explain. 

“So I gathered.  It's not import,” Nasir replies. 

“Yeah, it is. You want to fuck me, so yeah, that’s a little important,” Agron’s brain scrambled frantically at the idea of Nasir on top of him, pushing into him, taking him.  It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.  Nasir kisses him.  He surprises Agron away from his errant thoughts.  The kiss is slow and methodical.  Agron knows that Nasir is just trying to distract him. He pushes against Nasir to ask, “Is this a deal breaker?”

“A what?” Nasir startles. 

“If I say no, are you going leave?  Is it all or nothing?” Agron demands hotly. 

“I don't offer ultimatums, Agron.  If you say no, then we'll simply do something else,” Nasir says looking down on him coyly with eyes darkened in arousal.  “I'm used to…restrictions,” Nasir replies softly chewing on his bottom lip. 

Agron curses in reply muttering, "Don't remind me.  Look, there are no hard and fast rules here.  I just…maybe later?”

Nasir smiles, “That's more of a promise than I had hoped for.” He grabs Agron’s upper arm, pulling him off the couch and manhandling him down the hall to the bedroom.

Agron laughs, “Hey!  I said not yet!”

Nasir turns and pulls their bodies together facing each other, watching Agron as his smile fades and he nervously swallows heavily.  Nasir leans upwards and nuzzles Agron’s ear, “Then, you can take me instead.”

Agron's face darkens with arousal and he bends his head to bite down on Nasir’s neck.  Arousal floods Agron as he lifts Nasir, grabbing his thigh as Nasir wraps his legs around Agron's waist, “I can do that,” he growls walking them back to his bedroom depositing him on the rumbled sheets. 

Nasir lands spread out in front of him, legs wide, his body relaxed.  The robe had fallen loosely about him.  He smiles and hold his cock with both hands, stroking the head with the flat of his palm. Agron tries not to think about Nasir doing this for his clients.  This causes a fiery streak of jealousy to run down his spine.  He is overprotective by nature of everything that is his, and now, Nasir has been slotted onto his list under mine…my lover…for me.

Agron lubes his fingers and kneels between Nasir's spread legs.  Nasir tilts his hips and bending his knees. Agron smirks, “Don’t make this too easy or anything.”

He looks up at Nasir who is smiling at him, “I can't decide if you're in a competition with my clients or jealous of them?”

“Nasir…” Agron snarls a warning.

Nasir sits up, legs spread and pressing against Agron's bent knees.  He watches Agron and runs his finger up into his hair, down around to the back of his head and presses their foreheads together.  “You're doing this for me, not the other way around, Agron. You have no competition,” he explains.  Agron grins.  It may be one of the most stupid things to say, but it made him happier than he really wanted to think about.  Nasir was his simply because Nasir wanted him.

Agron kisses Nasir's nose and presses him back down onto the bed before he presses his fingers into his surprisingly tight hole.  He presses in slowly at first but soon, he has three plunging in and out of Nasir’s body. Nasir squirms on the bed, mostly being quiet again except for the occasional breathy moans that escapes when Agron twists or scissors his fingers. Agron wants to drive whatever imaginary demons they have out of their out of their bed, so presses in hard against Nasir's prostate making him cry, “Agron!”

“You like that?” Agron grins smugly.

“Please, I am ready, I’m ready…” Nasir's nails dig into Agron's arm and he reaches for Agron's face.  The warm, slick heat of Nasir wraps around his loose fingers and it shoots spirals of red-hot pleasure down to his neglected cock.  “Agron, please…” Nasir murmurs as he sits up a little, petting Agron's face and brushing his hair back while Agron slips on a condom and lubes up his cock.  He presses Nasir back onto the bed, holding his cock, pressing forward.  “Please,” Nasir whispers when the head of Agron's cock presses against Nasir's opening. 

Agron’s bravado dissolves as he leaned forward.  “Jesus, Nasir, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful. I’m going to make you feel so good…so good, baby...,” Agron whispers, not caring how it sounds, rolling his hips and using his fingers to guide his cock. The first breech needs a hard push, but Nasir lets out a long groan and opens for Agron, who slid in slowly. “Goddamn, you are so hot, so fucking hot…” Agron slurs, trying not to come.

Nasir is finally beyond words, pushing his hips up and shifting his legs over Agron’s shoulders.  “Like this?” Agron asks.  Nasir just nods eyes lust-blown and full of want.  Agron grins openly and honestly, fully displaying his boyish dimples, which turns lecherous as he shoves in with a groan and begins pumping his hips gently at first and then harder.  his hands hold Nasir’s shoulders down as Nasir’s legs press into Agron’s shoulders. 

Agron thrusts harshly feeling his orgasm start to pool in his belly.  “Agron… please…,” Nasir gasps, fingers clenching tightly to the mussed sheets.  "Please, you feel so good inside of me; I need you…,” he babbles and something clicks deep down inside Agron.  It had been far too long since someone needed him.  He craves the intimacy and camaraderie of a companion.  The white heat of passion clashes with the icy harshness of loss and grief.  Nasir is the warm soothing balm  that solidifies the broken cracks deep within his soul.  Agron gasps and shudders in realization. 

"Agron?" Nasir questions running his hand soothingly up Agron's arm and around his shoulder, to the back of his neck and carding  his fingers around and through his sweaty spiky waves.  Agron nuzzles affectionately into Nasir's palm, placing a kiss and gently resuming his thrusts, slow and measured. Nasir gazes deeply into his eyes watching him with soft, affection.  Agron sinks further into Nasir's incredible heat, letting it envelope him. This time, as he slowly fucked Nasir into the mattress, he keeps his eyes open and watches every last twitch Nasir makes finding the perfect angle for Nasir, when he lifts his hips again meeting Agron's thrusts as he desperately clutches the twisted sheets.  “Agron, oh…oh God, please, that's…I’m…” he gasps, writhering under Agron in desperate need.  Agron reaches for Nasir's weeping cock and gives a few short, hard pulls driving Nasir over the edge, bucking and shouting as he comes with an incoherent shout, legs shaking against Agron's chest and shoulders. 

Nasir's clenching body pushes Agron blindingly into his climax with a long muffled groan that he presses into Nasir's thigh.  He gently disentangles himself from Nasir and moves his legs back down before he collapses to the side, disposing of the condom and roughly pulling a blissfully incoherent Nasir into his arms, wrapping him safely within the cocoon of his chest. 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

Nasir is having the best dream.  He looks at Agron as he licks his lips nervously. In his dream, Nasir runs his hand through Agron’s short hair to ease his nerves. Agron leans forward and kisses the tip of Nasir’s hard cock.  Nasir groans, his hand tightening in Agron’s hair.  Agron opens his pink mouth and swallows as much of Nasir’s cock as he can.  This is when Nasir fully wakes up, realizing this is not a dream.  Agron is really here, and Nasir’s cock is really in his mouth.  Nasir gasps, and uses the hand in Agron’s hair to tug him up, and off, despite his cock screaming in protest.  He needs to know what is going on.  “Ow!” Agron whines. “What the fuck?” he growls rubbing the sore spot in his scalp.  

Nasir closes his eyes and breathes slowly, trying to focus. His eyes open and focus on Agron eyes, and his pale skin, and his pink, slightly abused mouth. His skin is gleaming against the darkness of Nasir’s skin.  Nasir licks his lips. “What are you doing?” he asks hoarsely. 

 Agron rolls his eyes childishly, and shrugs, as if it’s obvious. “I was gonna suck you off, but I can always rollover and you can do it yourself.”  He grumpily starts to roll over to his side of the bed, but Nasir’s hand shoots out and he grabs his wrist. 

 “I did not say stop.  I was just wondering what you were doing.  I usually--I’m the one who,” Nasir babbles as he vaguely waves his hand about.  

Agron scowls and almost pouts; positioning himself between Nasir’s spread legs again. “I had a dream…about giving you a blowjob,” he mumbles and Nasir swears that he can see Agron blush.  “It was fuckin’ good, and I, I wanted to try it,” he shrugs absently. 

“You had a dream,” Nasir repeats, dumbfounded. 

Agron’s eyes drift to the side. “Yeah,” he mumbles. 

Nasir raises an eyebrow. He ignores the fact that his cock is wet and still swinging in the air. He hopes they can continue their previous fun after he gets this sorted. “And you were giving a blowjob to whom in your dream?”  Agron shrugs again, his bare shoulders broader than Nasir realized before. He wants to taste them. “Me, then?” Nasir asks. 

Agron shoots him a spiteful look, “Maybe.” 

Nasir grins. “Well, you were doin’ a pretty good job, but maybe we should try something a little different.” 

Agron furrows his brow, trying to figure out what Nasir is talking about, “Like what?” 

Nasir’s grin widens, and he sits up on the bed, gesturing for Agron to join him at the head.  Agron moves up and sits beside him. Nasir turns on his side to face him, and gestures for Agron to do the same.  Nasir leans forward and presses his lips to Agron’s. Agron makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine, which spurs him on even more. 

Nasir shifts off of him, and Agron hates the lack of contact. He wants Nasir’s naked skin against him. He reaches out and runs a hand down Nasir’s chest and stomach as he sits up. Nasir smiles at him, almost gently, as he turns and lies back down, this time with his legs above Agron’s head, and his hard, staining cock in Agron’s face.  Agron grasps Nasir’s hips and pull him closer.  

Nasir feels saliva fill his mouth as looks at Agron’s throbbing cock.  He is gorgeous everywhere. Agron is still rutting his hips a bit, searching for friction subconsciously.  

Nasir grasps Agron’s hips and pulls himself closer and sucks in the tip, Agron takes Nasir’s cock all the way in his mouth again. Nasir groans around Agron’s cock, which causes his whole body to shudder in pleasure, and moan in turn.  Nasir runs his tongue up and down Agron’s shaft, then pulls in as much of his cock as he can, then swallows. Agron groans harder against his own cock.  Nasir can feel Agron moving faster, licking and sucking faster.  Nasir moves up and down on Agron’s cock, and uses his hand to stroke the base on the upstroke.  He feels Agron do the same and he groans. He uses his other hand to stroke Agron’s balls lightly, rubbing them in his palm, and then stroke his perineum. 

Agron’s hips jerk in his mouth, and Nasir pulls off to lick the slit on the end, careful to keep stroking up and down on his cock all the while. Agron takes his pointers from Nasir, mimicking his actions, so Nasir soon feels his balls being handled carefully, and he shudders heavily at the feeling. He can feel his orgasm coming closer, and he knows Agron is almost there too.  He sucks Agron down again, and runs his tongue around the shaft before deep-throating him and swallowing. Agron pulls off to let out a muffled scream, and comes down Nasir’s throat.  Nasir swallows it all down greedily, loving that he could do this for Agron. 

Agron is slowly coming back to himself, but before he can reach out for Nasir’s cock to finish him off, but Nasir body shifts away.  Agron frowns at him but Nasir move to lie beside him, and shift closer to Agron.  Agron pushes Nasir back into the bed and rests his weight on top of the smaller man.  Agron wraps a hand around Nasir’s cock and pulls, resting his lips on the side of Nasir’s mouth and just breathing there.  Nasir shivers at being able to feel Agron everywhere.  Nasir runs his hands through Agron’s spiky hair, down his back, and down to his buttocks. He squeezes lightly, and Agron gasps and unconsciously tightens his hold on Nasir’s cock. 

Nasir’s hips jerk and he thrusts into Agron’s hand. Agron gazes at him, then squeezes again, pulling harder. Nasir breathes heavily and presses his lips lightly to Agron’s.  Agron can feel Nasir reaching his breaking point, and he quickens the pace of his hand. At last, he moves his lips on Nasir’s, deepening the kiss. He touches his tongue to Nasir’s lips, seeking entrance, and Nasir’s mouth opens inviting him in.  Nasir tastes divine, and Agron tries not to think about what wonderful a kisser he is. His lips are red and plump.  Nasir is barely kissing back now, just panting against Agron’s mouth as Agron pumps faster delving his tongue deeper into Nasir’s mouth until Nasir’s head arches back, and Agron’s mouth dislodges, but he quickly latches onto Nasir’s neck and sucks, licks, tastes every bit he can reach as Nasir comes all over his stomach and Agron’s hand with a low groan. Agron relaxes his body on Nasir for a second, relishing the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, before rolling off of him.  

Nasir sighs contentedly, closing his eyes as Agron watches him before he gets up and gets a washcloth from the bathroom.  He returns and cleans Nasir off and himself.  He goes back to the bathroom, disposed of the washcloth and comes back to stretch out alongside him.

“The photos in your living room. You parents? Your brother, I assume the dark haired one,” Nasir asks. 

 “Yeah. Duro.” Agron nodded curtly not wanting to discuss Duro. 

“It is only photos of the two of you later on…,” Nasir asks softly. 

Agron closed his eyes and sighs heavily, “Yeah. Mother died when we were young; Dad died when I was sixteen. Duro was only ten. It was just the two of us. I’m just lucky I was old enough for the courts to declare me independent. Dunno what would have happened if they tried to stick us in foster homes.” In truth, Agron knew exactly what would have happened: he would have packed up the car and driven them out of town. He had it planned at the time, down to duffle bags full of clothes stashed in the trunk, ready to go.

“But he’s…not here,” Nasir stated.

“No,” Agron snapped.  He really did not need this right now.  Nasir hummed thoughtfully and waited.  Agron sighed heavily again and bolted off the bed and started pacing.  “He’s dead all right.  A drunk driver hit us one night when we were driving home from a game and … and …,” he waved at the puckered scar absently on his chest.  “Duro, he … he,” Agron continues clenching his fist.  A tragic look crossed Nasir’s face, and Agron regretted telling him about Duro. 

“Enough of this shit. Let’s fuck,” he snaps pulling Nasir up out of bed, turned and pushed him against the dresser.  Agron presses a hand on Nasir’s lower back. Nasir neither fights nor helps Agron.  He just braces his hands against the wood and lowers his head. Agron pulls a condom out of the drawer of his nightstand and holds the small packet with his teeth while he grabbed the hand lotion on the top of the nightstand.  He lubes up his fingers, shoving them into Nasir, finger fucking him shallowly until Nasir arches up, his eyes closed tight, begging to come with his hands scrabbling for purchase. Agron uses his teeth to tear open the condom wrapper and somehow managed to slick the rubber over himself one-handed without dropping it onto the floor. Agron finally steps back, wipes his fingers against his thigh, grabs Nasir’s hips and shoves in. The force of it nearly lifts Nasir off the ground. Nasir remaines loose, gasping in pleasure, and Agron finally starts fucking into him hard and fast until they were both lathered and grunting like animals. They come, one right after the other, and then bright white nothing of his orgasm hits Agron with the strength of a hammer to his skull. They stand plastered together, gasping, leaning over the dresser, both of them shaking. Agron mouths at the back of Nasir’s neck. When he finally stops and pushes back a little to catch his breath, he realizes that Nasir is not shaking, he is crying. Agron pulled him up into a hug and hears Nasir’s quiet prayer through his tears, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” over and over again. They stand there naked, clinging desperately to each other.

~*~

 The call comes that afternoon, right after Agron shows Nasir how perfect potato chips are on sandwiches. Nasir had been unimpressed with the resulting crunchy sandwiches, but smiled anyway, apparently just because Agron fixed him lunch. Agron’s stomach flutters whenever Nasir smiles at him.

Nasir’s cell phone rings and he gets up quietly to retrieve it from his coat pocket. The conversation takes place just out of earshot in the living room, but Agron knows damn well what has happened when Nasir comes in and asks to be driven to his apartment later.

“Got a date?” Agron sneers. Nasir gives him a level glare.  Agron grinds his teeth and stands up, trying to put some distance between himself and Nasir. He leans against the sink and folds his arms. “Don’t do it.”

“What?” Nasir looks up from his food, genuinely confused.

“Don’t do it,” Agron says again, “Just say no.”

“Agron, it’s my job, my only job,” Nasir sighs. 

“You could drive cab,” Agron suggests.

“I don’t even have a driver’s license. And where would I live?” Nasir tries to reason. 

“Here. With me.” Agron snaps, stopping after he says it, shocked by the offer he had not intended to make. Nasir studies him with narrow eyes.

“Trading one keeper for another? No. I will not be your kept boy,” Nasir spits nastily. 

Agron blinks at the venomous words, but decides not to argue it, instead going for the heart of the matter. “It doesn’t have to be personal. I told you, you could drive cab. Getting a license is easy, I’ll help you. Hell I’ll show you the ropes. Drive cab, stay here. Sleep on the damn couch if you want.”

Nasir sets his fork down and gives Agron a very intense glare. “It is just another form of prostitution. And I would not make anywhere near the money I do now.”

“You told me Ashur pays for everything anyway,” Agron argues.

“He does, but not because I can’t afford it. I simply don’t know how,” Nasir explains quietly feeling ashamed of his inadequacies. 

Agron blinked at him over from across the table. “What?”

“I told you, I have never had to take care of myself. I don’t know how to drive, I don’t know how to cook, I don’t understand the paperwork my bank sends me,” Nasir spits in exasperation.  Nasir looks ashamed.

He focused on the window over the sink for a few moments before speaking again. “I make a lot of money. Ashur is helping me save my funds, so that I may buy a house later, have what he calls a ‘trust fund’ to live off of. I would have my own life, modest perhaps, but free of anyone’s constraints. Ashur is a harsh taskmaster and he can be cruel at times, but in the end, as long as he gets what he wants, he is very fair. It is why I came to him when I was first cast aside. I am not the first to seek him in our family.” Nasir was clearly choosing his words carefully. He turned slightly to focus his eyes on Agron. “Driving a taxi, sleeping on your couch, would this earn me my freedom?” 

Agron ground his teeth, because he had never felt more like a prisoner than when he had started driving cab. “I thought not. So let me go, let me earn my freedom.” Nasir went back to staring out the window.

“Fine.” Agron felt himself growl the word, and it seemed to startle Nasir.

“Agron, I don’t mean that we can’t see each other, that we cannot be lovers, I just,” Nasir stutters. 

“No. Freedom’s what you want, freedom’s what you get. Go back on your knees to Ashur and blow him, do whatever, I don’t fucking care. Not as if I was a part of your plans anyway, right?” Agron spits angrily. 

Nasir looked shocked for a second, but rallied. “Agron, don’t…”

“Shut up. You’ve got your plans, and I’ve got mine, and at least mine don’t involve shoving my dick into any hand holding enough cash,” Agron sneers.  He stands up trembling. To have gotten so much of someone like Nasir; to live the kind of life he had wanted for so long, and after two days, Nasir is to go back to hooking and leave him behind to drive cab until he drives it right off a bridge was too much.  It was too much for Agron to live with without shouting, “I’m just the poor fucker who can’t even pay the bills he has with the one skill that I do have. I guess it would be a little much to ask you to give up your precious job as a whore for my sake, right?”

Nasir looks horrified, and some part of Agron suspects that he had pushed this too far in the wrong direction, but he is too angry to stop or even care right now.   He is hurting and he wants Nasir to hurt just as badly he does.  “Just get out. Get the fuck out.”

“You’re sending me away?” Nasir replies wetly. 

 _Cast aside_ , again.  It rings as loud as a bell in the broken wetness of Nasir’s voice, but that did not stop him.  He would probably regret this for the rest of his life.  Agron knew that it always ends up like this for him. _Alone_.  “Don’t pretend like you want to be here. Just go.”

Nasir nods and does not even ask for a lift, to use the phone, or anything. He just stand and walks out, leaving Agron to stare at the empty place where someone he thought was his used to be.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

 

Agron expected never to hear from Nasir again.  That is how these things work.  This is also the reason why Agron was going to die alone; kind of like a crazy cat lady.  As such, he was completely unprepared for Nasir to request his cab at the Ritz-Carlton a week later.  It was on the edge of Agron’s licensed territory.  Agron could tell dispatch to shove the call to someone closer. As an independent operator, not an employee, Agron had the right to do that, but he suspected he was a masochist at heart because he told Petro he would be there to pick up the fare.

He pulled in and Nasir was standing outside motionless as a statue.  Nasir settled into the front seat without looking at him, “Home.”  Agron nodded and turned the meter on, not even looking over at his passenger.  “I just hired you.”

“Yeah,” Agron gave Nasir a side look, because it was a very damn obvious thing to say, so Nasir was trying to make a point.  Agron suspected he knew what it was, and did not want to hear it.

“Same as that man in suite 1604 hired me,” Nasir clarified.

“Don’t.  Just, don’t, okay?”  Agron snapped angrily. 

“You started it, Agron,” Nasir snapped back.

“Oh fuck, I don’t need this,”  Agron sighed and leaned back into the seat navigating the most direct route by the map but also the one most likely to get them ensnared in traffic no matter what time of the day or night.  Agron did not care.  He needed the distraction of a lot of stoplights and tourists in rental cars to keep him from staring at Nasir.

“What do you need, then,” Nasir asked quietly. 

“Peace and tranquility,” Agron muttered sarcastically. 

“I can give you that,” Nasir states simply. 

Agron snorted out a laugh because that was a stupid answer to give to a piece of flippant sarcasm, but that was the only thing Nasir would say.  “No, you can’t,” he admitted quietly. 

“I can take care of you,” Nasir said.

Agron thought about that for two full stoplights before Nasir’s suggestion registered, and then he started yelling, “Oh, Hell no! You did not just offer to make me your kept man!”

“I did.  Think about it, Agron.  I have the money to support you.  You have the knowledge of how to spend it.  If I pay your bills you don’t have to do this,” Nasir waved his hand around over the dash and the meter, his face a twisted in distaste. “Wasting your life in a car you don’t even own.”

“Instead, you just have to waste your life fucking for money,” Agron replied angrily.  “No.”

“It was not long ago that you offered to ‘keep’ me, with nothing but your miserable income from this job, just so I would not have to ‘spread my legs’ for money,” Nasir reminded him harshly.

“That was different.  I was offering to help you out, get you on your feet without you having to whore,” Agron tried to explain. 

“But fucking you in exchange for rent, that’s different,” Nasir looked straight out the windshield, his face blank and guarded, which was good because Agron was a hairsbreadth from hitting him.

“You son of a bitch,” Agron growled. “You know it is.”

“I fail to see how,” Nasir snapped. 

“Because I care about you,” Agron yelled, then snapped his mouth shut. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.  The silence dragged on for a while, which Agron did not mind as they passed the aimless traffic buzzing by them.  Finally, Agron glanced over at Nasir, who was as focused on the traffic as Agron was.  “I told you, it didn’t have to be personal. I thought you were under Ashur’s thumb, and I wanted to help. Helping out is what I do, it’s what I’m damn good at.”  Nasir glared at Agron spitefully.  “What the FUCK is the matter with you?  Why are we doing this?  We don’t even know each other,” Agron slammed back into the seat and gunned it when the light turned green eight cars in front of him.  “This should have been an easy fuck,” he mumbled, half hoping the Nasir didn’t hear him.

“I never wanted that,” Nasir said flatly.

Agron laughed, the sound of it caustic even to his own ears. “You’re the whore. Little ironic, don’t you think?”

“You care for me.  You said so,” Nasir reminds him.

“Yeah, fine!  I care for you!  Which is one reason why I’m not going to let you set me up as your little side project.  You want out of the trade, I’ll help you, but I’m not going to be one of the reasons you end up chained to it,” Agron replied. 

“Does my job bother you so much? It’s just sex…” Nasir tried to understand. 

“YES!  It bugs me!  Okay?  I don’t share well.  Hell, I don’t share, at all.  That’s why I stick to fucking people I don’t even know, because I don’t end up having conversations like this!”  Agron was yelling at the top of his lungs as he threaded through traffic.

“Why can’t I have my freedom?  Why can’t I have one part of my life that belongs to ME?”  Nasir yelled back, shocking Agron into silence.  They both stared out the windshield all the way up to the overpass.  Finally, Agron sighed, feeling utterly defeated.

“I don’t really see how doing what you do equals freedom, little man,” Agron said.

“It doesn’t.  I’m not stupid, Agron.”  Nasir agreed softly, the world-weary tone back in his voice.  “But for my father I was expected to give up my life for the sake of the vision of a mad-man, with nothing in return but a weak promise of after-death salvation, and then only if I never rebelled with a thought or need of my own.  Here I give up a few short years of humiliation and physical discomfort in exchange for the ability to live the rest of my life completely free of all restraints.  It seems an easy choice to make, even now.”

Agron tried not to grind his teeth. “Is fucking the boss just a perk?”

Nasir frowned, “What?”

“Ashur. Doing him on the side, that’s just a perk?” Agron seethed.

“As incestuous as my family appears to outsiders, I truly draw the line at having sex with my brother,” Nasir stated utterly dumfounded. 

Agron hit the brakes too hard as they came up to the next stoplight.  “BROTHER?” Agron screeched. 

“Yes.  He was driven out years ago by my father for his power hungry machinations, but we all know how to find him.  We all know to seek him out when there is nowhere to turn,” Nasir explained. 

“You BROTHER is your pimp?”  Agron clarified. 

“You seem stuck on this idea,” Nasir muttered sardonically. 

“Just a little!  Jesus Christ. I don’t…  Fuck, I just don’t know anything about you,” Agron mumbled dumbly. 

“Clearly,” Nasir replied bitterly. 

The ride was quiet back to Nasir’s home, and this time Agron drove through the well-manicured drive directly to where Nasir lived.  He parked the cab and they sat in it, unmoving.  Nasir finally gave Agron a long, measured look and then got out, walking to his front door without looking back.  Agron hit the steering wheel before following him.

The inside of the apartment was muted but stylish in sparse, masculine way.  Everything looked new and barely used, as if it was a furniture showroom, and Agron suspected it had been furnished by Ashur.  Nasir removed his jacket, laying them carefully over the back of a wide, deep, upholstered couch. He still never looked at Agron, who stood just out of the foyer with his hands in his pockets.  He felt uncomfortable staring at Nasir, who was acting like he was not even there, and he considered the idea of just turning around and leaving. Then he noticed that Nasir was still undressing, toeing his shoes off as he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped out of it, and pulling his undershirt up over his head, every move slow and measured.

 

It was nothing Agron had not seen before, but it was different this time, as if Nasir was on display, showing off, or performing.  “Stop it,” Agron snarled.

Finally Nasir raised his eyes to meet Agron’s, although they were shadowed by the low lighting in the living room. “But isn’t this what you want?  Meaningless sex?   An ‘easy fuck’?”  His voice was low and raw.

Agron shook his head.  “No, just no. Stop it.”  Nasir leaned backwards, trailing a hand over his chest slowly, languidly dragging his fingers over his skin down to his belt buckle.  “Nasir, I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

Nasir raised his eyebrows, then shrugged and started unbuckling.  Agron could see that he was semi-hard in his trousers, and Nasir’s hand unerringly followed Agron’s gaze to cup himself like a common streetwalker.  Agron felt his arousal pulsing through his blood.  He knew where this was going, and he hated himself for not stopping it.  Nasir was right though, this is exactly what he said he wanted, something simple and easy and fun and … meaningless.

He walked across the room and grabbed both of Nasir’s hands by the wrists, holding them out to his sides, “NO.”

Nasir froze, but his expression was angry and rebellious. He stepped even closer into Agron’s personal space.  “Do you even know what you want?”  Nasir words were hissed, his nose flaring.

“Yes, I damn sure do.  I want everything I can’t have,” Agron closed the space between them and kissed him, full of harsh teeth and bites.  He did not let go of Nasir’s wrists, but Nasir was not fighting him either, obediently giving his mouth over to Agron without question, “Dammit, stop it!  Please … little man, this is not you.”  He moved to kiss over Nasir’s jaw.

“How would you even know?”  Nasir closed his eyes and lifted his chin, exposing his neck.

“Give me a chance to find out,” Agron breathed bending his head to suck on the pulse point on Nasir’s neck, earning him a small gasp.

“Agron,” Nasir moaned, pulling his arms out of Agron’s grasp and raising them to wrap around his waist.  Agron pushed forward, and they landed on the huge sofa almost side by side.  Agron leaned up over Nasir and kissed him before he could say anything, forcing his tongue into Nasir’s mouth, forcing his way in to something real.  Agron was still completely dressed, including his leather jacket and shoes, but Nasir curled up against him as if they were both naked and finally started kissing back.  They had shared enough kisses to make this one somewhat anti-climactic, but Agron was trying to make a point, not score points on finesse.  Finally, Nasir shoved him away, gasping for air.  Agron sat back on his heels, straddling Nasir, and began stripping off his clothes.  Nasir did not follow; he laid under him gazing up in stony silence, not even trying to help.  “I do not understand you,” Nasir muttered.  Agron focused on unbuttoning his shirt and said nothing, because if he started, he would end up yelling.  “You hate what I do, what I am and yet you want to own me as they all do, as everyone does. Why are you still here?”  Agron ripped off his shirt and t- shirt and started unbuckling his belt.  “You can’t even afford me.”  Nasir turned his head to look off at a wall like he was so damn good at doing, and Agron finally broke.

He grabbed Nasir’s chin and forced him to look at him.  “Doesn’t matter what you charge, I’m not paying.  I’m not here to take possession.  Yeah, I hate what you do, and I don’t like sharing.  I’m a jealous motherfucker and you need to remember that.  But I’m not buying; I’m selling?”

Nasir frowned as Agron got up to take off his boots and jeans.  He bit his lip then shook his head.  “Selling?”

“Yeah.  It’s a one-time special, deeply discount.  You get me, for as long as you want me.  However, you want me.  When we’re done, if that’s all you want, kick my ass out.”

“That was never all I wanted,” Nasir said quietly.  He was unable to keep his eyes from roaming, as Agron dropped his jeans and stepped out of them.

“Well that’s the thing, you see.  You break it; you buy it.  What you do after that is up to you.  You can trash me to the curb, or…,” Agron stood up, completely naked, his arms out at his sides.  “Or you can … you know, keep me.”  Agron winced at his dumb delivery, but Nasir rolled up off the couch like a jungle cat and literally stalked over to him.  He stood there, nose-to-nose, scrutinizing him in the same way he did that night outside of the diner.

“Did I break you, Agron?”  Nasir asked softly.

Agron swallowed nervously, but refused to run. “Yeah, I think you did.”

Nasir nodded and placed his hand on Agron’s chest, “Does that make you mine?”  Agron nodded, Nasir’s gentle touch zinging through his skin to his blood, making his heart hammer in his chest and his cock start to swell. Nasir leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I want you.”

Agron nodded again.  “Any way you want me, little man.  I’m,” Agron stalled for a moment, his brain kicking in, “Oh.”  Nasir nodded back at him, never moving his hand.

Agron closed his eyes, lust finally taking over.  He felt his erection pull tight, his cock sticking straight out from him, and he tried not to thrust forward. “Fuck me.  Do it.  Fuck me.”  Nasir did not move and Agron opened his eyes after a few moments. “You want an engraved invitation or somethin’?  I’m yours.”

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

~*~ 

Agron tripped when Nasir threw him towards a doorway, and barely had his feet under him when he was bodily shoved into the bedroom.  He stumbled forward in surprise, arms out, ready to bail if Nasir pushed him again.  Instead Nasir walked right into his back, and Agron felt him crouching down as if he was going to pick up something off the floor. Instead he wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist, stood, and walked him into it, like he had been going in a straight line from the door and Agron just happened to be in his way, and fell forward, pining Agron under him with a muffled “umph.”  Agron twisted his head to get his face out of the bedspread, and barely had time to suck in a breath before Nasir yanked him backwards by his legs.

“Hey!  What the…”  Agron pushed up on one arm, hanging half off the bed face down, and watched Nasir grab a large pillow and throw it to the ground.  Then he put his hand on Agron’s lower back, shoved a knee into the back of Agron’s knee, and pushed.  Agron had no choice but to crumple, and ended up kneeling over the mattress, his knees on the pillow, as if he was praying in at church.  The brief look Agron got of Nasir’s expression explained why he was not talking.  He looked possessed, almost frenzied, and Agron wondered what he was in for. Hard and fast was good for him, usually, but it really had been a long time since he got it up the ass and he was not looking forward to it, the way things were going.

Nasir stripped off his pants and pulled out lube and several condoms from a dresser drawer, dropping them to the ground next to Agron’s calves before kneeling, naked, and quiet, between Agron’s legs.

“Nasir?” Agron asked quietly crossing his arms in front of himself, propping up on his elbows, and tilted his head back to watch Nasir out of the corner of his eye. Nasir’s manic fervor had dropped away when he got on his knees behind Agron, and he was stroking Agron’s back in slow, smooth, heavy motions.  Nasir ran his hands down over Agron’s butt, massaging it slowly.  Agron let his head drop and closed his eyes, grateful that Nasir had slowed things down a bit. Nasir’s thumbs ran over his opening and Agron let slip a small groan.  The languid massage of his backside continued until his hard on was completely gone and Agron felt the weight of sleep pressing on his eyes.

“You sent me away,” Nasir whispered, still stroking and kneading.

“Yeah.  I did,” Agron murmured.

“I should send you away,” Nasir reasoned. 

“You won’t,” Agron replied.

He felt Nasir shifting on his knees behind him, and a kiss on his spine, “I can’t.”  The kiss went from soft and loving to a hard suck, and as Agron registered the pain of the hickey being affixed to his spine, a finger dropped down his crack and slipped into his ass. Agron gasped and shook his head.  “Fuck, easy.  It’s been awhile.”

“You sent me away, but I found you.  I will always find you, Agron.”  Nasir whispered up Agron’s spine, and it was a bit creepy and stalkery, but also true, and Agron squeezed his eyes more tightly closed and nodded as Nasir kept talking, “I will always need you.” 

Agron groaned, a deep chest rattling noise he did not even know was inside of him. Agron wondered, as another finger shoved in next, about when “being needed” became some kinky fetish of his.  _Didn’t matter_ , he thought, but it was true: Nasir needing him, needing to have Agron give him this, was one of the hottest turn on’s Agron has ever experienced. The few times he had bottomed really felt like being on the bottom, being used and wrung out, desperation flavored with competition. It had been intense each time and Agron’s body craved the sensation but not the battle of wills that always went with it with the couple of men Agron thought were tough enough to earn the right to top him.  This was nothing like that.  This was Agron leading Nasir to safety.  This was Agron being needed by someone who was determined to follow him anywhere and never let him go.  Agron whimpered at the thought as much as at the third finger pushed into him, shoving past the knotted ring of muscle that was not used to this and giving way reluctantly.  Agron took a deep breath and Nasir slowly pushed his fingers in and out, using his free hand to stroke and pet Agron’s back and shoulders.  Agron exhaled and pushed his hips back a little.

“Agron,” Nasir moaned his name, and pulled his fingers out. Agron felt Nasir’s thighs pushing his legs further apart, sinking him down lower, and he flattened his chest to the mattress, balling up the bed spread in his hands.

 

“C’mon, baby.  Take it.  Take what’s yours,” Agron grunted as Nasir kept manhandling him into position, his touch sure and impossibly strong. Then he felt the nudge that was Nasir’s cock pushing against him, trying to push in.  Agron took another deep breath and pushed back, and Nasir grabbed his shoulder to steady them both.  Agron figured Nasir’s other hand was lining him up, getting ready for the big push, and even as he thought that he felt it happen, the quick snap of Nasir’s hips as he drove his cock head inside of Agron.  It was too much and so desperately too little, and Agron panted for a few moments, realizing that Nasir was frozen in place. 

Right before Agron started to complain, Nasir began rocking his hips, pushing in relentlessly with every small stroke, and there was no pause between “not there” and “there”, it was just Nasir burying himself inside of Agron completely.  Agron was not even sure how they got to the point where Nasir’s balls were slapping against his ass, Nasir’s hands tight and solid on his hips as stroked methodically in and out of Agron.  Agron pushed himself down even further, and he would have slid of the bed completely if Nasir was not anchoring him in place, holding him steady.

Nasir came to a rocking stop, running his hands up and down Agron’s flank, “Is this what you want, Agron?”

“Fuck yeah.  Yes! You’re what I want.  I’m yours, Nasir, c’mon, fuck me!” he begged.

Nasir shifted up, spreading his knees and pushing Agron up further on the mattress, forcing his ass higher in the air to the point he had barely any weight on his knees because he was plastered up against and on the bed. Nasir leaned over Agron’s back, holding himself up with one hand on the mattress. When he thrust back into Agron, the angle was perfect and Agron felt the splash of arousal in his bloodstream when Nasir nailed his prostate. He yelled out and arched up, and it was a signal to Nasir, who lurched up off his knees, holding himself on his toes, his thighs quivering, as he fucked into Agron like a jackhammer. His hands moved to lock on Agron’s upper arms, holding him down and pressing him into the bed, and Agron felt himself give out short bursts of yelling each time Nasir slammed home.

Agron knew what was next, because he never needed a reach around when getting fucked, he was going to come like a rocket just from Nasir’s full-body slams into his ass.  Everything blurred, sights and sounds and sensations; his vision was gone and all he could see were colors, reflections of the light around them.  The whole room was filled with the sounds they were making, brutal lovers’ noises, grunts and moans and gasps of pleasure.  Agron could not even imagine how Nasir was holding himself up on his hands and toes, leveraging into Agron with that much force, but he was, and in the next moment, Agron was coming.

“Nasir!” It was all he could get out before his body stuttered and shook, his dick spitting out all over the side of the bed.  As the waves of blind pleasure buffeted his body, he felt Nasir fall back to his knees, pulling Agron down and impaling him hard on his cock.  A high-pitched gasp was all Agron got for Nasir’s orgasm, but it was enough, because he could hear Nasir panting for breath and could feel Nasir’s claw-like grip on his hips.  Nasir’s cock pulsed and pumped inside of Agron, obscene and beautiful, and Agron stared into space with open eyes, letting himself ride out the aftermath.

About the time Agron finally managed to get a full lungful of air in, Nasir was rising to stand on shaky legs.  Agron just laid there, leaning against the bed, lube seeping out of him and down his thighs. He watched Nasir go into the bathroom and throw away the condom and wet down a towel, then stumble back into the room, turning off the lights as he went.  He cleaned Agron up in a perfunctory, practiced way, which Agron refused to think about, then grabbed his arms, and pulled him up onto the bed.  They fumbled their way under the sheets, at which point Nasir seemed to freeze up, half on his side, not looking at Agron. 

In the darkened room, it was hard to read his face, but there seemed a confused uncertainty there.  “Would you like to…I can…,” Nasir waved a hand between them obviously implying that he was willing to give Agron his space if he wanted.

“Nah. C’mon.”  Agron pulled Nasir too him, and he heard him let out a long, pleased sigh.  “That’s what you wanted, you could just ask.”

“I want you to be happy, that is all,” Nasir murmured tiredly.

“You think I’m going to be happy with you sleeping anywhere but right here?”  Agron asked, squeezing Nasir close to him.  It felt so damn good, Agron did not think he could let go even if Nasir asked him to, which he hoped Nasir never would.

~*~

Agron shifted and woke up, feeling the bed dip. Nasir was crawling back under the sheets, probably having to go to the bathroom. The clock next to the bed said 5:30 a.m., and Agron briefly considered “Round 2” before Nasir collapsed in a heap against him.  Agron smiled smugly and decided he could let Nasir recharge his batteries for a few more hours.  He wrapped his arm around Nasir and drew him closer in drowsy satisfaction, his mind starting to drift lazily back into slumber.

“Agron?” Nasir’s voice was as soft as the faded morning light.

“Yeah?” he muttered sleepily.

“What if we were to…go into business together?” 

Agron’s whole body woke up in a flash as his temper flared, his first thought being that he would rather die than be Nasir’s pimp, but he held his tongue. “What are you talking about?”

“I have a lot of money already saved.  I could, perhaps, buy us a business location,” Nasir shuffled closer, as if seeking reassurance.

“…Location?” Agron frowned, lost.

“For a business,” Nasir explained.  “We would be partners. I have already taken my GED, and plan on enrolling in business classes at NYU.”

“You enrolled at NYU?” Agron asked.  “What about Ashur?”

“I can leave any time I like.  As long as he is repaid his initial stake, he doesn’t care.  It was put aside first.  I met it my first year working for him.  The rest of it is mine,” Nasir explained.

“You were going to buy a house, set up a trust fund. Never be tied to anything or anyone. Freedom, remember?”  Agron reminded him.

Nasir was quiet for a while before answering.  “I am willing to compromise.” 

Agron laughed.  “So you really have enough to start a business?”

“If an affordable location could be found, we would have enough left over for capital for the business itself, I think,” Nasir mentally calculates in his head. 

Agron grinned gave Nasir a breath-stealing squeeze. “Oh, I think I have just the location in mind, partner.”

Even Agron had to admit that their next kiss was epic.

~*~

 


End file.
